stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Rubietje88
Welkom hier! Als je vragen hebt, stel ze gerust! 18 mei 2007 19:39 (UTC) En verken maar wat, tip: willekeurige pagina. :Jaja, dat had ik al door, maar ik ga nog wel even verder met verkennen. Rubietje88 18 mei 2007 19:42 (UTC) ::Welkom, en je kan de gebruiken voor op je GP 18 mei 2007 19:46 (UTC) :::::P.S.: Gebruik je handtekening 22 mei 2007 16:27 (UTC) ::::::Zoiets ja. Rubietje88 24 mei 2007 14:08 (UTC) PS: tja, was ik ff vergeten. :::::::Dus: Welkom naamgenoot! :p Heb je al een huisje? Mag ik CL aanbieden als woonplaats? 24 mei 2007 14:33 (UTC) ::::::::Of in de strandwijk van CL waar je in een strandvilla kunt wonen met uitzicht op zee? Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 14:34 (UTC) :Jammer jongens, maar ik woon al in de Sportwijk en ben nog maar inwoner. Als ik burger ben, zal ik het nog eens overwegen :P. :Trouwens, hoe is de indeling van het land nu? Is het: :*Land: Wikistad :*Gemeente: Wikistad, CL :*Wijk: Sportwijk, strand etc. :Of heeeel anders? Rubietje88 24 mei 2007 16:42 (UTC) ::Een beetje anders: *Land, Libertas **Stad: bv. Wikistad ***Wijken: bv. Sportwijk **Districten bv. District 1 ***Gemeenten bv. Civitas Libertas (CL) :: 24 mei 2007 16:45 (UTC) :Oke, ik hoop het een beetje te snappen, is er geen pagina waar dit helder wordt uitgelegd? Als ik het al niet snap... Rubietje88 24 mei 2007 16:46 (UTC) ::Ja, maar waar... Robin zal dit vast nog weten. Snuffel anders nog rond in het Gebruikersportaal? 24 mei 2007 16:51 (UTC) :::Ik zal wel een vraag stellen in de kroeg. Rubietje88 24 mei 2007 16:54 (UTC) ::::Ok, sorry maar ik ben het vergeten. Vroeger was er zo'n handige lijst ergens, maar ik weet niet meer hoe hij heet. 24 mei 2007 16:57 (UTC) Informatie Ik ben nu een soort tutorial aan het maken. Ik zou dus graag willen weten wat jij het eerst wou weten wanneer je hier terechtkwam. Dank je, 24 mei 2007 19:00 (UTC) :Allereerst vond ik het fijn dat iedereen heel snel voor me klaar staat (veel verslaafden :P). Ik kreeg heel snel antwoord op mijn vragen. :Verder vond ik het fijn om een indeling te krijgen (zoals ik vroeg in de kroeg) en een kaartje zoals deze vind ik ook fijn (zeker als er meer namen in zouden staan en er meer was ingezoomd). Ook vroeg ik hoeveel huizen je mocht hebben (lijst met statussen). :Wel, dit is het allereerst, misschien moet je dit ook aan de echte beginner vragen, want ik ben wel al bekend met het wikiprincipe. Als me nog iets te binnen schiet, vermeld ik het hier. 24 mei 2007 19:23 (UTC) ::Ok, dank je! 24 mei 2007 20:45 (UTC) :::@Robin: Btw ik had de tutorial nog wat uitgebreid. 25 mei 2007 17:12 (UTC) Beker Nou, het lukte niet, maar ik heb een nieuw idee. Ik laat twee dezelfde clubs (bijv AC Milan en AC Milan) tegen elkaar spelen (ja dat kan), met de opstellingen van de trainers. Eerste helft duurt 15 min, dan vul ik HIER OP WIKISTAD de eerste helft in en dan geef ik de trainers de kans om het een en ander te wijzigen. Daarna wordt de tweede helft gespeeld. In de finale kunnen er ook verlengingen zijn, dan geef ik de trainers meerdere keren de kans wat wijzigingen aan te brengen Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 08:11 (UTC) Uitnodiging oefenwedstrijd Civitesse - Libertaneza U wordt uitgenodigd om vanavond de oefenwedstrijd Civitesse - Libertaneza te zien op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas, zie op. (ps stuur dit bericht door ajb) Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 10:09 (UTC) :Hoe laat wordt er gespeeld dan? Verder zal ik proberen mijn opstelling bekend te maken. En aan wie moet ik dit doorsturen? 27 mei 2007 13:11 (UTC) ::8 uur, maar omdat de spelersbus van Libertaneza pech had een uurtje vertraging, dus om 9 uur. :(. (ik moet avondeten ;p). De informatie moet je aan mijn doorgeven. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:39 (UTC) :omdat je coach bent van een van deze teams vraag ik je om er te zijn ;p, dan kun je ook alles coachen enzo (in de pauze, rond kwart over negen). Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:48 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat ik er ben, maar ik krijg mijn opstelling niet geupload, ik zal het nog een keer proberen. 27 mei 2007 17:49 (UTC) :::Mooi, :). je bus heeft panne he, ;p, maarreh, blijf proberen. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:51 (UTC) ::::Ik heb t voor elkaar: Afbeelding:Opstelling.png 27 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) ::Ik benm aant uitprinte. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:55 (UTC) De wedstrijd wordt hier gespeeld. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 18:38 (UTC) Wielerbond Hartelijk dank voor het oprichten van een wielerbond. Nu was mijn vraag of het net mogelijk is een raad van bestuur op te richten zoals elke dochterorganisatie van LOIS? Zou dan eventueel secretaris willen worden als jij dat oké vind. Ben ook volop bezig met een wielerploeg op te richten zoadt je concurrentie hebt :D MenM 27 mei 2007 16:16 (UTC) :Oke, zet je naam er maar bij en richt een nieuwe ploeg op. Binnenkort (16 juni) organiseer ik een wedstrijd, ik hoop dat jouw club ook meedoet. 27 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) ::Er worden veel sportvereniging uit de grond gestampt tegenwoordig ;-) 27 mei 2007 17:50 (UTC) ::: Is het niet correcter om Wielerbond in plaats van Wielren Bond?? Vind toch dat et beter klinkt :DMenM ::Leuk! misschien richt ik binnenkort ook een ploeg op, dan heb je nog meer concurentie 27 mei 2007 18:23 (UTC) :::@Geleyns, dat maakt t alleen maar mooier :::@M&M, ach ja, ik noem het maar Libertaans... :::@Martijn, tuurlijk, dan rijden we met meer man, en hoe meer zielen hoe meer vreugd. :::Dus, succes allemaal, maar ik ben toch de beste met voetbal en wielrennen!!! :P 27 mei 2007 19:01 (UTC) ::::Ego! :D + Er mag steeds iemand een basketbal- en wielerclub stichtten in Civitas Libertas. Plaats genoeg op de sportvelden. 27 mei 2007 19:02 (UTC) Vraagje Verplaatsd vanaf GP: Kan ik met mijn compagnie, SHBB, hoofdsponsor worden van FC Libertaneza Bob I 28 mei 2007 08:53 (UTC) :De hoofdsponsor is café Beer hand, je kunt wel subsponsor worden. Ik zet 'm er wel bij, oké? 29 mei 2007 07:28 (UTC) Il Italiano Piero Is je bijnaam Alex??? ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 16:05 (UTC) :Ach ja, je kent dat verdedigertje van PSV wel he? 29 mei 2007 16:38 (UTC) ::psv fan? 29 mei 2007 16:45 (UTC) :::Klein beetje maar...:P Was erbij op de bewuste zondag (29 april). 29 mei 2007 16:47 (UTC) KAMPIOONUH! en jij dan? ::niet echt fan maar wel blij dat we kampioen zijn 29 mei 2007 16:58 (UTC) :::he,.. ;p. Utreg mag naar europa he, daar hou ik t ff bij ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) Uitnodiging Civitas Libertas Omwille van je status als burger en dus je recht op een tweede huis bied ik Civitas Libertas aan als locatie voor een tweede (t)huis. 26 mei 2007 18:31 (UTC) :Ik denk nog ff na, ik weet nog niet waar ik ga wonen, maar waarschijnlijk niet in CL. 30 mei 2007 06:20 (UTC) Stemming MenM Corp. : Oke, 30 mei 2007 12:38 (UTC) Beker van Libertas Kun jij FC Olympia voor een dag, 2 juni, overnemen van Vercingetorix, want hij komt nl. nooit online. En zaterdag moeten we die wedstrijd echt spelen. Zou je het ajb willen doen? Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 19:38 (UTC)